Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = 0.5$ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -1 = -0.5 $